


And everything seemed to be (some kind of wonderful)

by hawrthiacoopri



Series: Prompted Works [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, This is a story off of my tumblr, but it's literally my Firsf Work™, its so fucking short ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: Mike looked at the sleeping Eleven, trying to stay as still as possible in order to admire her face. He'd never dare to look at her closely in her waking hours; she, or worse- other people- might see him. But if she was dozing, he wouldn't miss the opportunity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> , um yeah so this is my first fic in the ST fandom please don't be too harsh
> 
> •
> 
> Ok um this was based off of the prompt "things you said with no space between us".

"Hey, Mike, it's almost time for-" Dustin came barging into the basement, speaking in tones so loud they might be able to raise the dead- until he was cut short by a panicked Mike, who was beckoning frantically for him to shut up.

'Be quiet,' Mike mouthed anxiously, pointing the the snoozing girl on his shoulder, 'she'll wake up!'

Dustin quickly sat down, giving Mike a quizzical look. What was with the urgency to be quiet? It wasn't as if El got any shortage of catnaps.

"What's the big deal?" Dustin stage-whispered, "she's going to wake up eventually."

"Just leave!" Mike hushed him, beckoning him out of the basement and relaxing back into the couch.

Mike looked at the sleeping Eleven, trying to stay as still as possible in order to admire her face. He'd never dare to look at her closely in her waking hours; she, or worse- other people- might see him. But if she was dozing, he wouldn't miss the opportunity.

He'd tried not to grow too attached to her, honest, but it was just.... So hard not to like such an awesome person like Eleven. She was so honest and upfront with her emotions and opinions, since she'd never been taught that telling someone their freckles were cute in front of their parents wasn't super great (not that Mike didn't appreciate it), or that glaring at a kid that was being too loud wasn't very polite. It didn't help either that she was incredibly cute.

She had extremely delicate features, with a ski-sloped a nose and a high brow-bone. Her close-cropped hair made her eyelashes to look insanely long, which accompanied her equally incredible eyes. She had dainty hands that Mike loved to run his thumb over. The daintiness of her made Mike feel strong and masculine, even though his own build wasn't exactly impressive, with long fingers and limbs. She was so short she made even Mike look tall, which he though was an impressive feat. She was tiny and cute and very nice-looking, but that wasn't most of what Mike found wonderful about her- although it didn't hurt.

It wasn't that she wasn't super pretty, lord knows that wasn't an issue, it was just that Mike seemed to want to protect El rather than date her. He wanted to go out with her, sure, but it was more than that. He wanted to hold her hand and give her his jacket when she looked cold. He wanted to carry her home after a long day (even though he couldn't lift anything heavier than a text book- curse his scrawny arms), and keep her company while she was sick or sad. 

He was rudely snapped out of his thoughts by El sitting up. His eyes widened, trying to stay as still as possible to the point where she wouldn't see him. But, sadly, to no avail. 

"Mike?" She rubbed her eyes, flinching back from the light of the room and the dizziness from sudden movement she'd taken, and slowly sinking back into Mike. He nearly had a heart attack when she shrank into his chest, but narrowly avoided by holding in his breath and letting it out shakily. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just a little," Mike mumbled, trying to ignore the way she'd placed her hand right on his, "only about 20 minutes."

"Sorry I laid on you..." El looked away sheepishly.

"No!" Mike said quickly, before noticing how that had made her jump, "I mean.. no. It's fine." He awkwardly looked into his lap. "It was kind of comfortable, actually..."

"Comfortable?" Eleven cocked her head.

"Like, something that feels nice. Or that make your body feel good. Like sitting in a soft chair, or..." Mike's breath caught in his chest as he entwined his fingers with El's, "holding hands."

El looked up at Mike before nuzzling deeper into his chest. "You're com-fert-uh-bull." She enunciated. "Nice and warm." 

Mike's heart started beating faster, and he squeezed her hand in an effort to calm himself down. "Am I?" He tried to laugh, but it came out more as a loud breath, "no-ones ever told me that before."

Eleven sat up, sitting on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her and faced so that he was forced to turn to face her. "Mike?" She leaned in almost imperceptibly closer.

"Yeah?" Mike breathed, he too leaning in almost as if they were being pulled together by magnets. 

"Hi." She giggled, proud of herself for using the trick she's seen Dustin use to annoy Lucas.

"Hi, El." Mike smiled. 

They both scooted forward, noses almost touching. El reached for his face, grazing his cheek with her knuckles before whispering, "Pretty..."

Mike blushed, but began turning away as he heard the door open. They both scrambled away from each other quickly and tried to make it look like they'd been completely platonically talking. 

"Guys, it's time for dinner, is Eleven up yet?" Lucas and Will poked their heads through the door as Dustin barged in, both of them smiling knowingly at Mike's face. "Hey, what's up with your face, Mike? Looks like you just ran a marathon."

"Oh, um, it's nothing... it's just really hot down here," Mike muttered.

"Well, unless you want to miss out on this mac 'n cheese action, come up here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at this... it was p good TBH


End file.
